Amor en una cancion
by PKimLee
Summary: pasen a leer y dejen sus reviews


Amor en una canción.

Cap. 1. Así como si nada

MidoTaka

\- POV Midorima –

La noche paso fugaz ante mis ojos abierto, no puedo creer lo que pasó la noche anterior, la manera más sencilla de corroborarlo es dándome cuenta que el sigue aquí bajo mis sabanas, quizás por eso es que no pude dormir, por incredibilidad… o por miedo, si yo Midorima Shintaro tengo miedo de que todo fuera un sueño, es por eso que me atrevo a tocarlo una vez más, removiendo de su rostro algunos cabellos que lo cubren y después posando mi mano en su mejilla para después sonreír estúpidamente al notar que no fue un sueño, que es real, que se quedó a mi lado…

\- mhhh… Shin-chan

Pronuncia mi nombre aun dormido, entonces empieza a removerse en la cama y se queda quieto una vez más, salgo de la cama cuidadosamente para no despertarlo, inevitablemente veo su cuerpo desnudo al levantar las sabanas y me sonrojo al ver que aún queda un rastro mío saliendo de su entrepierna, busco mis pantaloncillos y me dirijo a la cocina…

\- POV Takao –

Abro los ojos lentamente por la molesta luz que entra por la ventana, ventana adornada con cortinas color esmeralda al igual que sus ojo… sus ojos, de pronto viene a mí un recuerdo "mírame a los ojos y dime si crees que miento cuando digo que te amo, a ti y a nadie más", después de golpe vienen una serie de recuerdos, recuerdos de caricias, de besos apasionados, nuestros cuerpos ardiendo de pasión, pero sigue en mí el temor, de que el no este… y no esta entonces me incorporo de golpe gritando su nombre…

\- ¡Shin-chan! aah auch

Duele… y me refiero a que literalmente duele, para ser más exacto es mi espalda baja la que duele, me llevo instintivamente una mano a ese lugar para sobarme, entonces un rubor se apodera de mi al sentir un líquido en aquel lugar, salgo de mis pensamientos cuando escucho mi nombre

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué gritas tan temprano?

\- Shin-chan…

Quise levantarme y correr a él pero, aquel molesto dolorcito me lo impedía, al ver que no decía nada se acerca a mí, trae una charola en sus manos

\- te traje el desayuno

Lo coloco en la mesita de alado y se sentó en el borde de la cama, se acercó a mí y me beso… si, señoras y señores creo que me morí y me fui directito al cielo, porque solo eso explica que Midorima Shintaro se vea y actué como un ángel, nuevamente su voz me vuelve a la realidad

\- hey Takao, ¿me escuchas?

\- ¿he?, ah sí, si te escucho Shin-chan…

\- pues no lo parece

\- la verdad es que todo esto es algo…

\- ¿nuevo?

\- si… ¡ah!, pero no lo tomes a mal, es decir, estoy contento, demasiado diría yo, y todo esto me parece tan…

\- ¿irreal?

\- sí, pero creo que puedo morir de felicidad ahora mismo

Mi sonrisa se ensancha aún más, tanto que me torno de un rojizo a mas no poder

\- tonto, no mueras aun, tienes que desayunar

\- ah, sí claro pero si no te importa antes me gustaría tomar un baño rápido, es que esto algo

\- cla… claro te preparare el baño

Se sonrojo, tanto o aún más que yo entonces me levante de golpe ante la incómoda situación

\- no…no es necesario yo pué…

Pero otra vez ese dolor se presentó en mi espalda baja y mis piernas no responden del todo bien por lo que estoy a punto de caer, pero sus reflejos no me lo permiten porque me toma en su brazo

\- lo ves, no puedes

Dice aun sonrojado mientras me lleva al cuarto de baño

\- ¿y de quien es la culpa?

\- yo… en verdad lo siento

\- no seas tonto Shin-chan es una broma

Ahora soy yo el que le doy un corto beso, abre las llaves de la tina checando la temperatura, todo esto mientras me sigue sosteniendo en sus brazos, cuando esta lista me coloca suavemente dentro

\- listo, te esperare afuera

\- ¿y por qué no entras con migo? y así ahorramos agua

\- ¿eh?

\- es broma Shin-chan no tarde…

Para mi sorpresa se quitó la única pieza de ropa que traía y se acomodó detrás de mí

\- si ni quieres apartarte de mi lado solo dilo

\- ya te dije que…

\- sí, si claro

\- POV Midorima –

Después de un muy largo y placentero baño, le presto algunas de mis ropas las cuales le quedan un poco grandes, lo coloco en sobre el sofá y comienzo a secar su cabello al terminar me siento frente a él, lo observo fijamente y él se vuelve a sonrojar por milésima ves en el día

-¿Takao?

\- ¿mhh?

\- lo siento…

\- ¿eh?

\- lo siento si te hice daño

\- ¡ah! Shin- chan no debes preocuparte son cosas que pasan cuando dos personas tienen encuentros tan intensos como el que tuvimos anoche, además fue mi primera vez y es lógico que…

Empezó a hablar sin parar, sin dejarme explicarle nada, entonces supe que no estábamos pensando en lo mismo

\- ¡¿qué?! no, no,no, para, creo que estas entendiendo mal, yo no hablaba del sexo… es decir si me disculpo si fui rudo pero… espera ¿dijiste que fue tu primera ves?, es decir también fue la mía pero…

\- ¡Shin-chan!, ¿fue tu primera ves?, yo creí que tú y Akashi…

\- no, claro que no, yo lo amaba pero el no a mí, así que nunca llegamos a…

Entonces se hecha a reír y me hace pensar que realmente algo está mal con este chico

\- jajá… lo siento, es que todo esto es tan confuso que ya no sé de qué estamos

\- ¡olvídalo ya no te diré nada!

\- Shin-chan, no te moleste, anda, dime de que se trataba

\- olvídalo

\- por favor…

Estaba a punto de levantarme cuando se aferró a mi cuello y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente

\- anda… dímelo…

Dijo con un hilo de aliento, la verdad es que no quiero tornar el ambiente a uno tenso pero no puedo dejar de decirlo

\- tu ganas…

\- ¿y?

\- a lo que me refería es que… me disculpo por haberte hecho sentir que tu corazón se rompía en pedazos, todo por culpa de mi maldito orgullo, tuve que hacerte daño para poder darme cuenta que te amo y llegar hasta aquí…

\- creo que eso ya está más que olvidado

-pero yo no lo puedo olvidar así de fácil

\- Shin-chan…

\- haría cualquier cosa para que me perdones

\- no es necesario

\- ¿porque eres tan bueno conmigo?...

\- porque te amo

\- y yo a ti

\- pero ahora que lo pienso, hay algo que me gustaría que hicieras por mi

-¿eh?

\- cántame una canción

\- ¡¿eh?!

\- como lo escuchas cántame una canción

\- ee… está bien pero solo un fragmento y no pedo hacerlo viéndote a la cara, es vergonzoso, así que, voltéate

\- POV Takao –

En verdad lo hará, solo lo dije para desviar el tema, pero…, no me dio oportunidad de decir más porque hizo que me girara, rodeo mi cintura con sus manos, qué más da, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho

\- cierra los ojos

Susurro a mi oído, lo hice en el instante en que lo dijo y con voz trémula comenzó a cantar a mi oído…

 **" _Eres el ladrón que me roba el aire_**  
 ** _Dueño de mis pasos y mi sensatez_**

Nunca pensaría que su voz fuera tan embriagante al cantar…

 _ **La primera vez que yo caí en tus brazos recogí los sueños**_  
 _ **Que tenía en pedazos y ahora tengo miedo de que tú no estés**_

Esa parte hizo estremecer mi cuerpo…

 _ **Así como si nada te clavaste aquí en mi vida**_

Viene a mí el recuerdo de cuando los dos nos reencontramos en Shotoku…

 _ **Así como si nada me arrancaste la razón**_

Y como sin querer me enamore del que alguna vez fue mi rival…

 _ **Así como si nada me curaste las heridas**_

Cuando me conto de sus sentimientos por Akashi…

 _ **Y así como si nada…**_

Por ultimo su primer te amo de la noche anterior…

 _ **Así como si nada me robaste el corazón**_

Y con esa última línea, abrí mis ojos de los cuales empezaron a desbordar lágrimas…

\- y… ¿Qué te pareció?

No podía verlo a los ojos estaba tan apenado, pero al no escuchar mi respuesta busco mi mirada, no hizo más comentarios, seco mis lágrimas, inclino su cabeza hacia mí y me beso, lenta y profundamente…

Continuara…

Cap.2: ¿?

Momento de inspiración fugas, este es el primero de la serie "Amor en una canción."

Decidí llamar así este fic porque cada capítulo será inspirado en una canción, así como cada cap. cambiare de pareja, es por eso que el título del cap. 2 no está resuelto, díganme ¿les gusto?, ¿Qué pareja quieren que siga?, ¿Qué canción les gustaría? pueden sugerirme si así desean. Por cierto cada pareja tendrá un Shot enlazado a esta serie, el del MidoTaka ya casi esta.

Canción: Así como si nada

Canta: Samo.


End file.
